


Euphoria (ZK Week 2013)

by RaeDeAnne



Series: Zutara Short Collection [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDeAnne/pseuds/RaeDeAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Euphoria" is the second of several short stories depicting the progression of Zutara after the fall of Ozai. Though part of a set series (and sculpted by my own head canons), these stories are not presented chronologically, rather by the prompts that inspired them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria (ZK Week 2013)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from fanfiction.net – Though these are stories inspired by the Zutara Week yearly themes (beginning in 2013), I quite enjoy this pair and gladly would take requests! 
> 
> Unfortunately, on top of personal fiction projects, I haven't the time for a full-length fanfic. Instead, I try to use fanfic as a prompted writing exercise in the hopes that it will improve me in my other writing endeavors as well. For the time being, I hope these one-shots do the characters the justice they deserve and that you enjoy them.
> 
> Reviews and requests are welcome!

Zuko's first impulse was surprise. Today was different for some reason. Katara was the only one in the dining hall. There were also small portions on the table that he recognized as Water Tribe dishes. Katara usually found Fire Nation food appetizing – much to the Fire Lord's pleasure – but for special occasions, she often made him try her more traditional meals. He'd grown to love seafood through her cooking.

His second impulse was fear. Mentally, he ran through important dates he may have forgotten about: their anniversary, her birthday, his birthday. Nothing came to mind. He even tried to think if another segment of Republic City completed construction today.

He settled on a feeling of puzzlement. Today's date didn't match up with any of the important cataloged dates in his head. He had no idea why Katara had cooked. He also had no idea what some of the dishes were. Usually she made plates he recognized.

Confident he hadn't forgotten the dates, he took his seat on the crimson cushion across from her. He recognized a few of the contents in thee smaller bowls: sea squid soup, crispy seal over Earth Kingdom rice, and a sweet curry with fish. In the middle of the set, though, was a large creature he'd never seen before. "Did you just feel like cooking tonight?"

"I had a craving for seafood," she grinned.

He gingerly poked the shell of the unknown creature then pulled back, almost afraid it would move. It had a hard, orange shell and large pincers that looked menacing. Tiny black eyes stared at him from within the orange armor.

"Do you like it?" she asked excitedly.

"I haven't tried it yet," he murmured, poking the creature again. Still, to be encouraging, he offered, "But it smells good."

His wife nodded and gestured to the smaller bowls. "Try the soup." Then, instead of waiting for him to serve himself, she leaned over and poured it into his bowl for him. He inclined his head in gratitude and took a first bite. "Mmmm," he hummed.

Before he was even done chewing, she heaped a pile of rice and seal on his plate and ladled a red sauce on top. "How about this?"

Again, he'd only gotten through one bit before she was dishing curry onto part of the rice. "Katara, I can't eat so fast!" he complained.

She sat back, her eyes suddenly wide and innocent, her hands folded in her lap submissively. He choked back the curry and stared at her with love. Those sparkling eyes possessed a kindness he'd never quite known before. It was different than the type his mother and uncle had shown him. She had grown suddenly quiet, and his puzzlement grew. Katara was anything but submissive. Beneath the kindness was housed a fire that matched his and made her a truly worthy Fire Lady.

"You like it, though, right?" she asked.

"I think I will be able to taste it better if I can swallow," he teased, winking his good eye at her.

She nodded and waited for him to get a few bites in. He watched her curiously as he chewed. "Are you not going to eat?"

"Oh I'm not hungry," she said quickly.

His brow furrowed, "But you just said you were craving – "

She interrupted him, "I am. I'll eat in a little while."

Instead of arguing, he ate his portions with silent compliance.

When he'd cleaned his plate, he turned his attention back to the main centerpiece. "So, what is it?"

She beamed. There was something about the way her face shone. There was a secret under the shining expression and he racked his brain to figure it out. What could be so special?

"It's a giant sea crab. I traded for it." Her smile turned sheepish as she stared up through her lashes, "It was a little expensive, but I wanted something special.

"For what?"

"Here," she got up carefully. Suddenly he worried she was hurt, but she ignored his questions and picked up a large, flat knife. It looked distinctly Water Tribe, with carved handles and hanging blue beads. Using the flat tool and a smaller claw-type object, she pried the orange shell off the beast – crab – exposing a soft center of tender meat. She set the shell aside.

"Try a little bit," she suggested. "I especially like it with the curry."

He pulled a small piece off with his chopsticks and swirled it in the remaining curry on his plate. The crab, he found, was delicious. The meat was unusually soft and juicy but the curry added enough tang that he enjoyed it. There was no denying the difference in seafood and FIre Nation style cooking, but Zuko felt he could get used to the crab. 

"It's good," he flashed her a smile, knowing she'd appreciate it after working so hard to prepare the meal.

Without invitation, she added more to his plate. He smiled and nodded and attempted to eat more, hoping she wouldn't take offense when his stomach reached its capacity.

"It's a Water Tribe delicacy. For special occasions," she said, finally sitting back and helping herself to some food. "It is one of my favorites, but is much more common in the Northern Water Tribe. I had it imported." Her eyes flashed briefly. Zuko wondered if he'd seen mischief before it vanished. 

Katara continued, "I thought I'd have you try some. I've been missing home and thinking a lot about integrating cultures. The colonies are mixing Earth and Fire benders. The new Fire Lady is a Water bender."

Zuko felt a twinge of pride as he sipped his fire whiskey to wash the crab down. "A master Water bender," he added. "So what's the occasion?"

She glanced up, avoiding eye contact. "In the Water Tribe, we eat it when a child is marked, when we celebrate a wedding, and – " she looked directly into his eyes, "when a woman discovers she is with child."

Zuko had to process for a moment. Of all things he'd consider, of all options, her pregnancy had never crossed his mind. His chopsticks clattered to the table. He was on his feet in an instant. He rounded the table and swept her into a hug.

He held her so tightly, she tapped his shoulder. "Be careful." She laughed lightly with her words, "From now on we'll have to consider the baby."

He released her at that and instead cupped her precious face in his hands. This explained everything. He'd been mistaken to assume her attitude was submissive. She'd been consumed with happiness and had been struggling to keep it in. He knew because he felt it now too. 

He was shocked speechless. He could only run his hands down her hair and absorb her beauty and envision her as a mother. A mother of his child. Her waved hair was soft to the touch and reminded him of her oceanic heritage, their future child's heritage. Her eyes were such a stark blue, so sure and confident, searching his eyes – his eyes that were filling with tears. 

She gently caught the first one as it escaped from the corner. "You're crying. With joy, I hope."

"I don't think joy begins to cover it," he whispered. 

It wasn't joy, happiness, or even really excitement. Zuko felt happiness to the extreme as he imagined the future. He felt euphoria.


End file.
